


Cold Floors

by Cinderellana



Series: Jason In Need of Fluffs [1]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jason Todd Fluff, Jason Todd/Original Female Character fluff, Jason has a nightmare, Jason is a big boy and his gf is strong, Jason is sleepy, RIP jason’s back, implied panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderellana/pseuds/Cinderellana
Summary: Jason is asleep and his girlfriend went full on mother hen mode.Inspired by that bland Jason headcanon in which he prefers sleeping on the damn floor when He’s super tired rather than on a bed.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Gray Frances, Jason Todd/OC, Jason Todd/Original Character(s), Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Jason Todd/POC Original Character, Jason Todd/Woman of Color
Series: Jason In Need of Fluffs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805539
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Cold Floors

“Jay, I’m here.” Gray announced her arrival into Jason’s dark apartment as soon as she stepped in.

She took off her shoes and set them beside the door where all of Jason’s shoes are stored. 

It was one in the morning but when she didn’t hear a response she called out again, a bit less softer than before.

“Nnngh... I’m here..” Jason groaned from somewhere inside the darken wide space of his apartment . 

His voice sounded tired and rough, making her worried.

The moon shone brightly onto the wooden floorboards through the balcony door, and with that light Gray guide herself towards Jason’s unknown position.

When she eventually got to him she sighed.

Below her, laid bare chested Jason with only a baggy sweatpants covering his muscular legs. His droopy eyes blinking owlishly at her.

He laid there, on his back, on the cold hard wooden floor. He looks comfortable enough but Gray winced thinking about all future back problems her beloved will Have if this sleeping arrangement kept going.

She tried to get him up, and he did but his stubborn ass refused to go back to his bed. 

“Another nightmare a few minutes ago, I’m not going back in there.” He grumbled as he changed into a fetal position his back now on her. “... And I’m too fuckin tired.... sorry,” He adds.

She always had a soft spot every time Jason got a nightmare. Or if Jason got his usual panic attacks. Or maybe her soft spot is Jason in general. Even though he’s being an irrational twat, like now.

“I’ll be okay Baby, you can take the bed for now,” he called out from his scrunched up position, still with his eyes closed.

Realizing that as the final verdict, Gray sighed in defeat and opted to caress her boyfriend’s right bicep and peck him on the cheek earning a grateful shrug from the huge man. 

She went into Jason’s bedroom and opened his wardrobe.

She picked up a hidden mattress covered in brown plastic. It’s untouched condition confirmed her prediction of Jason not noticing it there.

It’s not too fluffy but not too thin to give the same effects as a wooden floor. 

She bought it just in case.... just in case things like this happen.

She carried it out the bedroom and put it next to the snoring hunk of a body.

Next, she pluck a pillow off Jason’s bed and laid it on the top area of the mattress. Lastly, she brought the free blanket that came together with the mattress.

She saved the hardest task for last.

First she stretched her body A bit to continue with her work.

With a breath, Gray heaved Jason’s body, not too much as she didn’t want to wake the big baby and the mattress is literally right beside him. So she just needed to shift him on top of it. 

It’s not that hard, considering he doesn’t thrash that much and only mumbled a few incoherent words as she tuck him in.

She laid there beside him on the floor, the mattress can’t fit both of them due to it’s singled size. But she doesn’t really mind, not when Jason looked so peaceful and perfect tucked in like this. 

And, if she’s not hallucinating, she witnessed a little smile formed on his lips when she brushed aside the white streak on his hair that she always love, and it made all the trouble worth it.

Everything is worth it for someone she loved so much.

A few minutes later and she’s off to dreamland. 

Sure to say Jason does NOT woke up happy when he found out his girlfriend had been sleeping on the damn floor, NO SIR.


End file.
